Iso-paraffinic synthetic fuels (or “synfuels” for short) generally lack one or more desirable fuel attributes. For gasoline, this includes low octane values. In the case of jet fuel, these include lower density and lack of seal-swelling properties. Lack of seal-swelling properties means that a fuel tank equipped with nitrile rubber closure gasket used for conventional petroleum fuels (“petro-fuels”) will leak if filled with an iso-paraffinic synfuel. These differences with petro-fuels can limit use of iso-paraffinic synfuels. One solution has been to blend these synfuels with petro-fuels. However, blending with petro-fuels generally downgrades the synfuel's low emission qualities. Particulate emissions are attributed to naphthalene-type molecules in crude oil.
Since aromatic hydrocarbons have higher density and can impart seal swelling properties, alkyl benzenes of jet fuel boiling range may be used as blend stocks for corresponding iso-paraffinic synfuels to solve the seal-swell and density issues without affecting their desirable low particulate emission qualities. In the case of gasoline, the alkyl-benzenes are known to increase synfuel octane value.
Synthesis of alkyl aromatics via olefins and benzene has industrially important applications, such as manufacture of cumene and detergent-range linear alkyl benzenes. Alkyl benzenes having alkyl groups with from about 4 to about 9 carbon atoms may also be used as chemical intermediates or as fuel blend stocks.
Traditional processes for manufacturing alkyl aromatic components employ different catalysts and reactors for the benzene and olefin components used to make the alkyl benzene products. For example catalytic reforming may be used to convert paraffinic feedstock to benzene by dehydrocyclization. Olefin production is typically achieved by dehydrogenation of the paraffins. Thus, the combination of two processes to make these components is capital-intensive.
Consequently, a simpler process for the preparation of alkyl benzenes and synthetic fuels would be useful.